


倘若我问心有愧呢

by CarmineLucine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLucine/pseuds/CarmineLucine
Summary: 玩梗存档。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	倘若我问心有愧呢

斑:“过来吧，现在你也应该还是救世主才对。”

带土摇头道:“咱们从前曾有师徒之实、同盟之约，鸣人此刻却是命在垂危，加之今日我问你‘我在你心中到底是什么’，旁人定然说我对你旧情犹存。我已经被遁了，若再和你携手，忍界英雄人人要骂我不知廉耻、水性杨花。”

斑冷笑道:“咱们只须问心无愧，旁人言语，理他作甚？”

带土道:“倘若我问心有愧呢？”

斑收起笑容，庄言道:“带土，从今天起，你就是宇智波斑。只有赢家的世界，只有和平的世界，只有爱的世界......你要为我开路，创造只有这些东西的世界。” 

带土道:“斑，你是男子汉大丈夫，可要记得今晚跟我说过的话。”指着初升的一勾红月，说道:“天上的月亮是咱俩的证人。” 

斑道:“对，你说得不错，天上红月，是咱俩的证人。” 

带土挣扎着爬起，甚是惭愧，说道:“我......我武功低微，又笨得紧，不成的。”那老人道:“爷爷一来要利用于你，二来嘉奖后辈，便传你一手阴阳遁术。你听好了......”当下一句句向他解释，又教他如何调动查克拉，如何结印，教罢，说道:“你依我这法子再试试罢!”

带土道:“是!我先独个儿试试，别再摔一跤，撞痛了你。”便要往远处走。 

那老人怒道:“我教你的本事，难道还有错的?试什么鬼东西?你再摔一跤，我立时便杀了你。”

斑道:“你到哪里去?”带土道:“我回木叶去。”斑大怒，道:“你不能走，须得在这里陪我，等你练成神功，有了改造世界之能，这才放你。”带土听他说练成神功之后要大动干戈，更加不愿陪着他造恶业，坐起身来，说道:“前辈，我便要劝你，你也一定是不肯听的。何况我知识浅薄，笨嘴笨舌，也想不出什么话来相劝，我看世界虚假人生如梦，得放手时且放手罢。”一面说，一面从床上滚下来。 

斑喝道:“给我站住，你的命是我特别救回来的，我不许你走。” 

带土道:“我要去了!”他本想说“但愿你心愿达成”，但随及想到他心愿一成，不但木叶危险，而其他忍村这些土影风影，以及能组成联军的上忍、特别上忍等等，只怕要个个死于非命，越想越怕，在地上匍匐前进。突然间伤处又是一痛，全身动弹不得。看来在复健养好伤之前，自己只有听由摆布，全无反抗的余地。

斑见带土离开，心下一片茫然，寻思:“他到底于我月之眼是有功还是有过？他苦苦收集七只尾兽发动四战，到底是为了月之眼还是为了自己？他拜我为师，又假扮我一十六年，始终对我忠心耿耿，今日反水于阵前，自然决不是贪图木叶的功名富贵，那......那却又为了什么？”

（为了赶快完结）

突然之间，四下里万籁无声。四赤阳阵阵内阵外聚集忍者数万之众，自山腰以至山脚，忍联中人至少也有七八万人，竟不约而同的谁都没有出声，便有人想说话的，也为十尾尾兽炮发射前这寂静的气氛所慑，话到嘴边都缩了回去。似乎只听到带土咳出来的血落在碎石和丛草之上，发出轻柔异常的声音。带土心中忽然大怒:“斑这时候不知在干甚么？！” 

“我告诉你我非走不可!”带土回驳着，感情很有些冲动。“你难道认为，我会留下来甘愿做一个对你来说无足轻重的人?你以为我是一架机器?——一架没有感情的机器?能够容忍别人把一口面包从我嘴里抢走，把一滴生命之水从我杯子里泼掉?难道就因为我没有你强，就没有灵魂，没有心肠了?——你不是想错了吗?——我的心灵跟你一样丰富，我的心胸跟你一样充实!我只是和你有相同的理想，我不是你——不是你的奴隶!我不是根据习俗、常规，甚至也不是血肉之躯同你说话，而是我的灵魂同你的灵魂在对话，就仿佛我们两人穿过坟墓，站在仙人面前，彼此平等——本来就如此!”

带土钦佩地倾听着他所说的一切。斑所说的有些话和他已经知道的事是相符的，和他从忍者生活中所得来的知识是相一致的；当然，有些是他所不知道的事情，但就象那黎明时的北风给在赤道附近航行的航海者以指示一样，这些话给他这孜孜求教的听者打开了新的眼界，犹如流星一般一瞬间照亮了新天地。他明白了，假如能在道德上，哲学上，或社会上追随这种高尚的精神，他将会感到多么的快乐。

“你一定要把你所知道的教给我一点，”带土说，“哪怕只是为了跟我在一起时解解闷也好。我似乎觉得像你这样一位有学问的人，是宁愿独处也不愿同我这样一个无知无训的人作伴的。只要你能答应我的要求，我保证决不再提逃走这两个字了。” 

斑微笑了一下。“唉，我的孩子!”他说，“人类的知识是很有限的。当我教会了你语文，历史，和三四十种我知道的忍术禁术以后，你的学问就会和我的相等了。我所知道的基本知识传授给你。” 

“两年!”带土惊叫起来，“你真的认为我能在这样短的时间内，学会这一切吗?”

“我的孩子，”斑说，“既然我已经考验过你了，现在可以把我的秘密告诉你了，这就是我的理想。从今天起，这个理想的一半是属于你的了。”带土的额头冒出一阵冷汗。到这一天为止，经过了这么长的一段时间，他始终避免和斑谈及有关他的理想的事，因为这是他发疯的病根。 

学会了谨慎的带土处处留意，避免触及这根痛苦的心弦，而斑在这方面也同样保持着沉默。他把斑的这种沉默看作是理智的恢复，可现在，斑经过了这样痛苦的一场剧变以后又吐出了这些话，这说明他的神经错乱又复发了。

“你的理想?”带土结结巴巴地问道。 

斑微笑了一下。“是的，”他说，“你的心地的确很高尚，带土。因为我看你脸色苍白，浑身发抖，就知道你此刻心里在想些什么。不，你放心，我没有疯。这个理想的确存在，带土。假如我不能去实现它，你可以去实现它，是的，你。 

谁都不相信我的话，因为他们以为我是疯子。但是你，你该知道我并没有疯，假如你愿意的话，你一定会相信的。” 

...... 

一阵剧烈的颤动打断了斑的话。带土抬起头，看到斑的眼睛已充满了血，似乎大量的血已从脑腔里涌到了他的脸部。

“永别了!”斑痉挛地紧紧抓住带土的手，低声地说，“永别了!” “噢，不，不!”带土大声叫道，“别抛下我!” “嘘!嘘!”垂死的人低声说道，“假如你能复活我，我们就不会分离了!” “你说得对。噢，是的，是的!相信我吧，我一定会把你复活的!而且，虽然外道魔像的管子断了，但看来你没有上次那样难受。”“你错了!我所以不那么难受，是因为我已经没有力气来忍受了。在你这个年纪，对生活是充满信心的。 自信和希望是年轻人的特权，但老年人对死看得比较清楚。我看不见了。你的手呢，带土!记住，从今天起，你就是宇智波斑。”他集中起所有的力量，作了最后的一次挣扎，抬起身来，说道，“月之眼！别忘了月之眼！”说完他倒在了椅子上。这一次发作十分厉害。斑的四肢僵硬，脸蒙上了死亡的阴影，身子一动不动。在这张痛苦的椅子上，再看不到刚刚还坐在那里的那位智者了。 

多年以后，当他在四战战场被打碎面具，面对老同学们，宇智波带土将会回想起他掉落到斑的地洞里的那个遥远的下午。

他正使劲皱着眉，咬牙看着爆风乱舞被九尾的尾巴拍开的当儿，砰的一声，旁边被砸出一个大坑，一阵冷风吹进他的领子。一个长头发的男子迈着轻松的印第安人似的步子，走出坑来。他抬头一看，原来是宇智波斑。

他还穿着棺材里那身衣服，外面罩着一件红盔甲，一双漂亮的手套翻在手腕上。当带土的目光和他相遇的当儿，他正单手叉腰，掸了掸肩上的灰。他那双轮回眼给他那张秽土转生的脸一衬托，闪着光，十分醒目；那双傲慢的眼睛直瞅着带土。

“带土，”斑边说，边向他走过去。“你好像玩得很开心啊?”他说着便发出一阵快乐的笑声。 

带土先是大吃一惊，好像看见一个鬼闯进了他的战场，然后他连忙站直，挺了挺腰，冷冷地看了他一眼。

“你到这里来做什么?”

“我见过了兜，知道你发动战争了，所以我赶来给你道喜来了。” 

带土想起自己曾受了他那样的屈辱，不由得脸有点红。 

“我真不懂你怎么还有胆量来见我!”带土叫道。 

“恰恰相反!你怎么还有胆量见我?八尾九尾没抓到，轮回天生也没有，你怎么好意思?”

“哦，你这个人真是最最——还不是因为你把轮回眼给了长门那个傻瓜，凭空添出一百个麻烦——” 

“我们吹休战号好吗?”斑开朗而兴奋地朝他微笑，这微笑隐藏着厚颜无耻，却并没有为他自己的行为而感到的羞愧，也没有对带土的所作所为有所谴责。于是带土也不由自主地笑了，但这是一种尴尬的苦笑。

他抬起他的神情痛苦的眼睛向斑的脸看，不知什么缘故，他看到那张毫无表情的、谜一样的脸却得到安慰。带土不知道为什么会有这种感觉，因为斑是这样一个没法预言、冷酷无情的人。也许那是因为像他经常说的，他们太相像了。有时候他想，除了斑以外，所有他认识的人都是陌生人。

“你不能告诉我?”斑握着他的手，温柔得叫人奇怪。“你需要白绝吗?” 

“绝?上帝啊，不。啊，斑，我实在害怕。” 

“别蠢里蠢气，带土，你这辈子从来没有害怕过。” 

“我害怕!” 

他的话不停地往上冒，快得他没法说出口。他可以告诉斑。他什么都可以告诉斑。斑自己一向那么坏，所以他不会审判他的。

“我怕我死后要下地狱。” 

斑要是嘲笑他的话，他当时就会活不下去的。可是他没有嘲笑。

“你很健康——我把你拼起来的我知道——也许归根结底没有什么地狱。” 

“是有的，斑!你知道有!” 

“我知道是有的，不过地狱就在这个世界上。不是在我们死后。我们死后，什么也没有了，带土。现在你却在尝下地狱的滋味了。”

带土瞧着斑的遗物团扇，眼前似乎又看到了那个古怪执拗的家伙，可是，那已经是十八年前的事了。

带土:我在快死的时候碰到你，是我的运气。可惜都过去了。想说人生无悔，都是赌气的话。人生若无悔，那该多无趣呀。斑，说句真心话，我心里有过你。我把这话告诉你也没什么。喜欢人不犯法，可我也只能到喜欢为止了。

带土：人生总是这么痛苦吗?还是只有童年是这样?  
斑：总是如此。

我害怕前面的路，但是一想到我现在是你，就有能力向前走了。

但听得嗡的一声写轮眼发作，显然斑正在对他施幻术。带土与斑相聚六月，虽然老爷爷喜怒无常，行事任性，令他着实吃了不少苦头，但朝夕都在一起，不由得生出亲近之意，生怕他讲故事没人听，当下看着他的眼睛，走进幻术空间去。

带土一惊，伸手去扶时，只觉他全身骨骼如绵，缩成一团，竟已死了。一众白绝围将上来，哭声大振，甚是哀切。这些白绝每一个都是由斑亲手种出，是以斑御下虽严，但人人感激他的恩德。

带土想起两年中和斑寸步不离，蒙他传授了不少武功，他虽脾气乖戾，对待自己可说甚好，此刻见他自尽身亡，心中难过，也伏地哭了起来。

带土跟着他走向后堂，只见堂上也是空荡荡的没甚么陈设，只东西两壁都挂着一幅画。西壁画中是两个人，一个是二十八九岁的男子，正在擦拭镰刀，另一个是黑糊糊的一团，手捧水盆，在旁侍候。画中那男子容貌极美，秀眉入鬓，眼角之间却隐隐带着一层杀气。带土望了几眼，心下不自禁的大生敬畏之念。

卷卷绝指着那男子道:“这位是祖师爷爷，你磕头罢。”带土奇道:“他是斑，怎么这般年轻?”卷卷绝道:“画像的时候年轻，后来就不年轻了。”带土心中琢磨着“画像的时候年轻，后来就不年轻了”这两句话，大生凄凉之感，怔怔的望着那幅画像，不禁要掉下泪来。

今晚会有那样的红月

以迷离的光线

穿过幽暗的梣树林

将静谧的光辉倾泻

淡淡地

隐约地  
照出我恋人的美丽

他在斑身旁直守了三日三夜，每过一日，指望便少了一分，但见斑脸上变色，才知当真死去，当下大哭一场，在洞侧挖了一个坑，将这位忍界奇人葬了。斑的镰刀，以及两人用以切磋训练的树枝也都一起埋入。只见两人当日授课时在雪中踏出的足印都已结成了坚冰，足印犹在，一人躯体却已没入黄土。带土踏在足印之中，回思当日情景，不禁又伤心起来。又想如斑这般惊世骇俗的武功，到头来却要我这不齿于人的小子掩埋，甚么荣名，甚么威风，也不过是大梦一场罢了。

带土颤声道:「爷爷，你......你背上的管子......」斑见他泪光莹然，心想:「这孩子心地倒好。」带土又道:「爷爷，你......我扶你进去吧?」说著伸手去握镰刀柄。斑脸色一沉，怒道:「你别管我。」扶著镰刀，身子幌了几幌，颤巍巍走向内室，啪的一声，关上了板门。带土见他突然大怒，很是害怕，又见白绝在地下蜷缩成一团，只怕他起来加害自己，越想越怕，只想飞奔出外，但想起斑身体衰弱，无人服侍，又不忍置之不理。 

他想了一想，走到室门外，轻轻拍了几下，听得室中没半点声音，叫道:「爷爷，爷爷，你痛吗?」只听得斑粗声道:「走开，走开!别来吵我!」

带土道:“我虽对你死心塌地，可是对你的心，我实在也不明白。” 

斑道:“是了，你不明白!你不明白!你何必要明白?” 

带土不再跟他多说，道:“嗯，咱们走罢!”

斑道:“上哪里去?”

带土道:“你爱去哪里，我也去哪里。天涯海角，总是和你在一起。” 

斑道:“你这话当真?将来不论如何，可都不要后悔。” 

带土道:“我决心和你好，决意跟随你，早就打定了一辈子的主意，哪里还会后悔?我们那月之眼的计划，又不是一定会失败，就算真的失败了，我也是永远陪着你，直到我俩一起死了。” 

斑笑吟吟的坐在椅中，说道:“我知道你怕六道杀我，幸好他不在，倒免得你为难。我知道你真是不舍得我。”带土怒道:“不舍得你便怎样?”斑笑道:“我欢喜极了。”带土恨恨的道:“那你为甚么几次三番的来坑我?你倒舍得我?”

斑从墙上摘下一把大团扇来，交给带土道:“这把扇子在宇智波代代由族长把持，是百年前我父亲赠送于我。你日后持之。就盼从这扇子上，留传宇智波的一项绝艺!”说着大袖一挥，自断经脉。

带土转过了身，道:“我早知在你心中，我什么也不是。看来只有我快快死了，你才会念着我一点儿。早知如此......我......我也不用这么多年来假扮你。你......你几时又把我放在心上?” 

斑听他话中大有幽怨之意，不由得心中一动，想起他方才问自己“对你而言我是什么”，也不知道是什么意思，说道:“带土，你这样性子急的小孩子，不懂大人的事......”带土抢着道:“什么大人小孩的，我早就不是小孩啦。你说好了你就是我，你......你只使唤我干活，可是......可是你几时体会到我的心事了?你从来就不理会我心中想什么。” 

他见带土楚楚可怜，想到自己即将大去，要这个天性善良的小弟子挑起这副如此沉重的担子，只怕他当真不堪负荷，不过自己已在他心脏中下了符咒，不怕他自杀，要修习最高幻术，发动无限月读，除他之外，更无第二个弟子合适，想到此后长长的日子之中，这小弟子势必经历无数艰辛危难，不禁心中一酸，将他扶了起来，搂在怀里，柔声说道:“带土，我所以传你忍术，不传给他人，那也不是我偏心，只因收集尾兽一途无比艰险，带头人必须忍术卓绝，始能自立于忍界群雄之间。”带土道:“弟子的功夫怎及得上长门?”斑微微一笑，道:“他成就有限，到了现下的境界，已难再有多大进展，那是天资所关，非人力所能强求。你此刻虽然不及他，日后却是不可限量。嗯，不可限量，不可限量，便是这四个字。” 

昏暗之中，依稀见到斑伸着右手，忽然噗的一声轻响，他身前发出一下皮肉撞击之声。众人大奇，但生怕被二人波及，不敢再行上前瞧个明白。只听带土道:“你根本就没把我当同伴，只把我当垫脚石!我不是你!”斑大怒，收回了手，厉声道:“小鬼，当年是谁在石头底下救了你的小命？现下人大了，就不听爷爷的吩咐！这鸣人跟你非亲非故，何以要你一鼓劲儿的护着他？你倒说个道理给爷爷听听。”带土将手中抓住的尾兽查克拉一拧，呛啷啷一阵响亮，跟着退开了三步。斑厉声道:“怎样？你羽毛丰了，便想飞了，是不是？”众人虽在昏暗之中，仍可见到他晶亮的目光如冷电般威势迫人。 

斑目光一转，犹似两道冷电，掠过战场上众人，最后停在带土脸上，冷冰冰的道:“带土，你年纪也不小了，正经事不干，却在这儿胡闹。”这几句话中微含责备之意，但辞语颇为亲切，犹似师长教训顽皮的徒弟一般。 

带土脸上一红，分辩道:“九尾的人柱力以卑鄙手段，打碎我的面......我的东西，我只好用爆风乱舞逼退他们。” 

“从前斑教我念了许多词，都是什么愁啦、恨啦。我只道他念着他那去世的弟弟，因此尽爱念这些话。今日才知在这世上，欢喜快活原只一忽儿时光，愁苦烦恼才当真是一辈子的事。”

十年之后，带土念着此日之情，果真又留了一头长头发，那自不是斑这时所能料到了。

斑大喜，突然抓住扇子，在他头上敲了一敲，然後笑眯眯的向他瞧了一眼，大声道:「带土，你以後跟着我坑人进晓、无限月读，是永不後悔的了？」

带土正色道:「便跟着你杀人放火，打家劫舍，也永不後悔。吃尽千般苦楚，万种熬煎，也是欢欢喜喜。」

斑大声道:「我得有今日，别说要我重当族长，就是叫我做村长，我也不干。带土，这就到各忍村找人柱力去，他们肯给也罢，不肯给也罢，这是咱们最後要做的一件事了。尾兽收集过，咱们便到十尾头上无限月读去也！」

带土道:「老爷爷......」斑道:「从今而後，你别再叫我什麽爷爷、姥爷了，你叫我师父！」带土满脸通红，低声道:「我怎麽配？」斑道:「你肯不肯叫？」带土微笑道:「千肯万肯，就是不敢。」斑笑道: 「你姑且叫一声试试。」带土细声道:「师......师父！」 

斑哈哈大笑，说道:「是了！从今而後，我不再是孤孤单单、给人轻蔑鄙视的空巢老人，这世上至少有一个人......有一个人......」一时不知如何说才是。 

带土接囗道:「有一个人敬重你、钦佩你、感激你、愿意陪在你身边，吃你安利。」说得诚挚无比。 

带土双手合十，大哭道:“我这一生，一直以帮助有困难的老人为目标，如今平安快乐是求不到了，但请不要带我去地狱!”斑喝道:“呸呸，胡说八道。你武功低微，处处受人欺侮，好比现下你给我困在了这里，我要打你骂你，你都反抗不得。又如我神功未成，只好躲在这里，让人在外面强凶霸道。你如今这副模样，还不是因为被村子丢出去当炮灰，去搞岩忍的补给线，被岩忍收拾了?这世界上强的欺侮人，弱的受人欺侮，你想平安快乐，便非做天下第一强者不可。” 

过了良久，带土才道:“斑，你容貌变得年轻，我却老了。”斑端目凝视，说道:“不是老了，而是我的带土长大了。” 

带土坐到床头，说道:“老前辈，多谢你救我性命。”斑冷冷的道:“这话说得太早。你的性命，有九成九还在贼老天的手中。”带土一生中，从没听人在“老天”二字之上，加上一个“贼”字，心想此人的愤世，实到了肆无忌惮的地步。

鸣人道:“带土，他这样坏，你还叫他师父?”带土苦笑道:“我从小叫惯了。再说，我的一大半武功和文字总是他传授的。他虽然是个大坏蛋，我也不是好人，说不定我的为非作歹也都是他教的。好也是他教，歹也是他教，我还是叫他师父。” 

卡卡西心想:“带土一生遭遇惨酷，愤激之余，行事不分是非。鸣人听了这些话记住心中，于他日后立身大是有害，过几天可得好好跟他解说明白。”

带土挽住斑的手，道:“斑，地面离此六尺，咱们一齐上去罢!”斑说道:“带土，咱们从此永别，愿你好自珍重。”带土心中突的一跳，有似胸口被人重重打了一拳，说道:“你......你......”斑道:“你心地仁厚，原该福泽无尽，但于是非善恶之际太过固执，爱恨又太过激烈，你一切小心。白绝行事处世，比你圆通随和得多。黑绝虽是无形之物，却不会吃人的亏。我所担心的，反倒是你。”带土越听越是惊讶难过，颤声道:“斑，你说甚么?你不跟......不跟我一起去么?”斑道:“早在数年之前，我便与你说过了。难道你忘了么?”这几句话听在带土耳中犹似雷轰一般，这时他方始记得，当年斑确曾说过一旦断开外道魔像便只有死路一条的言语，但此后他不再提起，带土也就没放在心上。当传道授业之时，斑也从未流露过独留之意，不料到得临行，他忽然说了出来。 

斑皱眉道:“带土，你今年几岁?”带土哽咽道:“十二岁。”斑道:“好啊，十二岁的人，又不是幼儿了，哭哭啼啼的，不怕丑么？我在十二岁上，已不知挨过几百顿好打，从来不作兴流过半滴眼泪。男子汉大丈夫，只流鲜血不流眼泪。你再哭个不停，我可要拔拳打你了。”带土道:“我是舍不得同伴才哭，人家打我，我才不哭呢。你敢打我便打好了，你今日打我一拳，他日我打还你十拳。”斑一愕，哈哈大笑，说道:“好，好，这才是有骨气的男子汉。你这么厉害，我是不敢打你的。” 

带土听在心中，十九全不明白，但为了显得“我这些也懂”，往往发些谬论，与他辩驳一阵，斑详加阐述，及至明白“这小子其实一窍不通，乃是胡说八道”，已是大费了一番唇舌。可是深山僻谷之中，除了几名白绝以外，斑无人为伴，今日这小孩儿到来，跟他东拉西扯的讲论，倒也颇畅所怀。

斑着着实实地靠在椅子上，带土突然发觉他看起来非常疲倦，老得叫人难以相信。他的细长的、像爪子似的双手交叉着手指，活像死人的手。带土突然想到了一个念头，他心里的火气消失了。他探过身去，双手捧起他的一只手。

“你是个着实可爱的老骗人精，”他说。“你说的这些唠唠叨叨的废话是一点儿都不当真的。你说这些话的用意无非是免得我伤心罢了，对不对?” 

“别跟我瞎扯，”老爷爷恶声恶气地说，猛地把他的手抽出来。“一部分是因为这个原因，还有一部分是因为我跟你说的都是实际情况，可是你却太蠢，理解不了。”

在甜蜜的梦乡里，人人都是平等的，但是当太阳升起，生存的斗争重新开始时，人与人之间又是多么的不平等。

带土蓦地里明白了:“琳身上封印得有极厉害的尾兽。这些雾隐的忍者要破坏木叶，因此在琳身上封印了尾兽。”他想去救琳，但已来不及了。 

带土在敌人的尸体上扦插了几百棵树。他没雇了帮忙，全是自己动手，他半身柱间细胞，木遁的事本是内行。只不过他从前很少练习扦插，学的是木锭壁、木人术、树界降诞...... 

他离了火之国，穿着绝，匹马走上了征途。他不愿再在忍界厮混，他要找一个人迹不到的荒僻之地，学习创造梦中世界的方法。

他回到了神无毗桥边的山谷。鹅毛般的大雪又开始飘下，来到了昔日的山洞前。 

突然之间，远远望见山洞前站着一个老人。

那是斑！

他挺直身板，向带土微笑，说道:“我等了你这么久！我知道你终于会回来的。” 

傻带土，我骗你的。

“......而且我爱他并不是因为他长得漂亮，而是因为他比我更像我自己。不管我们俩的灵魂是用什么做的，他的和我的是一模一样的。可别人的呢，那就两样了，就是一个是月光，另一个是闪电；或者说一个是冰霜，另一个是烈火。”

“我没法把这讲清楚；可是你和每一个人一定都会有这样一个想法吧：在你本人之外，还有或者说还应该有一个你存在。如果我完全包括在我一个人身上，那把我创造出来又有什么用呢？......我就是斑——他无时无刻不在我心里——不是当作一种乐趣，我把我自己同样也不能总是当作一种乐趣——而是当作我自己本身的存在——所以不要再谈什么我们分开的事——那是做不到的；而且——” 

“他大可不必操这份心，”带土说，“不用他赞成，我也照样办得到——至于你嘛，斑，既然我们现在谈到这儿了，我倒有意和你说几句话——我希望你心里弄明白，我知道你对待我一直是世间少有的残酷——世间少有的残酷！你听见了吗?如果你自以为我没有觉察到，那你就是个傻瓜——而且如果你以为，几句甜言蜜语，就能把我安抚下来，那你就是个白痴——如果你妄想我有仇不报，那我就要让你相信，事情正好相反，而且也就只消再等一小会儿！同时，我还得谢谢你把这件事告诉了我——我发誓一定要充分利用这一点——你就一边站着去吧!” 

“你性格这又变到了什么新阶段呢?”斑不动声色地问道。“我对待你世间少有的残酷——而且你还要来报仇!你要怎么样报仇呢，你这个忘恩负义的畜生？我对待你是怎么样世间少有的残酷的呢?” 

“我并不是要找你报仇，”带土回答说，气焰不那么嚣张了。“这并不是我的计划——暴君残酷蹂躏他的奴隶，可他们并不起来反抗他，反而欺压他们下面的人——你可以凭你的高兴，随意把我折磨到死，可是得允许我用同样的方式也让我自己高兴高兴——并且你要尽可能别侮辱我。既然你已经把我的宫殿夷为平地了，就别搭一间小茅草棚，还要洋洋得意地夸奖自己乐善好施，把它赏给我当做家。要是我真以为你是诚心希望我离开你，那我就砍掉自己的脑袋!” 

君生我未生，我生君已老。君恨我生迟，我恨君生早。

“斑，”他悲伤地敲下发报键，“终结谷在下雨。” 

线路上一阵长久的沉默。忽然，机器上跳出宇智波斑冷漠的电码。 

“别犯傻了，带土，”电码如是说道，“八月下雨很正常。”

斑道:“你不答允，自然也由得你。不过大丈夫言而有信，要是答允了我，事到临头，可不能推委抵赖。”带土沉吟道:“你说月之眼世界是只有胜者的世界，只有和平的世界，只有爱的世界?”斑道:“不错!”带土道:“好，当真能造这样的世界，我便答允你了。”斑道:“咱们击掌为誓。”伸出手掌，要与他互击。带土情知跟他击掌立誓之后，便是在自己身上套了一道沉重之极的枷锁，这个斑外表懒懒散散，但心计之工，行事之辣，丝毫不在任何人之下，一时提起了手掌，拍不下去。 

石碑上所载一切自永远至永远不会再重复，因为注定经受百年孤独的家族不会有第二次机会在大地上出现。 

带土笑道:“斑，你怎么来啦?刚才那个九尾咒你，你也不教训教训他。”斑沉着脸道:“我怎么来啦!来找你来着!”带土喜道:“斑，你打死五影啦?那好极啦，好极啦!”说着拍掌而呼。斑道:“杀甚么五影?为了找你这臭小子，还管甚么五影不五影。”

带土不再问了。这句话他本来不想问的，他其实早已知道了答案，可是忍不住还是要问。现下听到答案，徒然增添了伤心。

带土坐直身子，求道:“我朋友等得心焦了，等我从木叶回来，再来陪你如何?”那老人道:“你还是在这儿的好。我见你人不错，才要你留下呢。”带土听他言语奇怪，心想反正已经耽搁了，也不争在这一刻时光，于是加快手脚，急急忙忙地复健起来。

斑脸一沉，责道:“带土，八尾和九尾还没抓住，你就贸然启动了计划吗?”带土转过了头，伸了伸舌头，应道:“是!”斑道:“你答应便答应，怎地要伸一伸舌头，岂不是其意不诚?”带土自幼由斑抚养了几年，对斑殊无敬畏，也并不如何拘谨，笑问:“你怎知我伸了伸舌头?”斑哼了一声，说道:“你耳下肌肉牵动，不是伸舌头是甚么？你无法无天，这一次可吃了亏啦！伤势可好了些吗?”带土道:“是，好得多了。”伸出右臂，给他看柱间细胞的修复。 

带土大吃一惊，颤声道:“斑，你......你到哪里去?”斑道:“我本在这后山居住，已住了数十年，日前一时心喜，出洞来授了你这套禁术，只是盼望六道仙人的阴阳遁术不遭灭绝而已。怎么还不回去?”带土喜道:“原来前辈便在后山居住，那再好没有了。晚辈正可朝夕侍奉，以解前辈的寂寞。”斑厉声道:“从今以后，我再也不见木叶之人，连你也非例外。”见带土神色惶恐，便语气转和，说道:“带土，我跟你既有缘，亦复投机。我暮年得有你这样一个佳子弟传我术法，实是大畅老怀。你如心中有我这样一个前辈，今后别来见我，以至令我为难。”带土心中酸楚，道:“斑，那为甚么?”斑摇摇头，说道:“你见到我的事，连对你老师也不可说起。”带土含泪道:“是，自当遵从前辈吩咐。”斑轻轻抚摸他头，说道:“好孩子，好孩子!”转身下崖。带土跟到崖边，眼望他瘦削的背影飘飘下崖，在后山隐没，不由得悲从中来。 

过了良久，斑缓缓说道:“咱们逆天而行，只怕是注定要不得好死的了。你日后倘若对我负心，我也不盼望你天打雷劈，我......我......我宁可亲手捅死了你。” 

带土心头一震，万料不到他竟会说出这一句话来，怔了一怔，道:“我这条命是你救的，早就归于你了。你几时要取，随时来拿去便是。”

斑是高了他三辈的祖爷爷，可是带土内心，却隐隐然有一股平辈知己、相见恨晚的交谊，比之恩师金色闪光，似乎反而亲切得多，心想:“斑年轻之时，只怕性子和我差不多，也是一副天不怕、地不怕、任性行事的性格。他教我术法之时，总是说‘人使术法，不是术法使人’，总说‘人是活的，术是死的，活人不可给死术所拘’。这道理千真万确，却为何老师从来不说?”

斑心想:“这小子虽不懂事，却是天生豪爽，看来人也不蠢，若加好好调处，倒可成为忍界中一把好手。”转念又想:“唉，世人忘恩负义的多，从前那些人害得我还不够？怎么又生收徒之念？”

带土停住脚步，想起斑救命之恩、知遇之隆、杀琳之仇、压榨之惨，一时爱恨交迸，低头不语。

带土又道:“以我之见，杀得人多却未必算是英雄。”斑道:“难道我一生就没做过甚么好事?”带土道:“好事自然是有，而且也很大，只是你临近结尾，被弯道超车，那功罪是非，可就难说得很了。”他生性戆直，心中想到甚么就说甚么。斑一生自负，此际被他这么一顿数说，竟然难以辩驳，回首前尘，勒马回顾，不禁茫然若失，过了半晌，淡淡一笑，叹道:“如今也就你这般大胆，敢跟我说几句真心话。”随即眉毛一扬，脸现傲色，朗声道:“我一生不吃嘴遁，齐万物一死生，依你说竟算不得英雄?嘿，真是孩子话!” 

Q：有塑料花斑带情推荐吗？

A：是在吃安利的边缘试探?来吧来吧!他俩塑料情可带感了!有人总结过是“都不咋在乎对方，但都觉得对方在乎自己”，是一种很尴尬的rio!带土先是说“从来没把你当同伴”，结果又说“对你来说我是什么”......斑也看似完全不把带土当一回事，但结尾带土都失去大部分作用了他还在试着挽回带土，带土反水的时候他还一脸震惊...... 

来吃嘛!

以前见过有人总结得非常到位，说斑是在带土修仙路上给他断尘缘的人，对带土很有几分控制欲，而带土对斑就是明知道斑没什么好心，但还是忍不住抱有希望

当初带土看到棺材里的秽土斑，目眦欲裂，不明真相的动画党在弹幕里猜棺材里是琳，我23333 带土见了棺材里的斑就把佐助卖给兜了也是......有什么好怕的啊!居然吓得把且力给卖了!

Q：你怎么看待他们两个人各自的萌点?

A：我觉得......内销楼......好像已经把萌点抠得差不多了......内销楼连“带土万花花纹是镰刀形”的玄幻糖也能抠出来......我没有什么新的发现了...... 他俩关系有很重要的一点是师徒继承关系，但我考古发现xq基本忽视了这一点，以至于我拿他俩的故事打师徒码日路的时候几乎没人认出来...... 中间分别的那十六年，带土在想什么，这个也很有趣。众所周知他不想复活斑，所以十六年前在他眼里就是永别了......他装斑的时候究竟在想什么，装得那么像，是怎么做到的，我觉得这很耐人寻味啊......他很自然地喊南姐“小姑娘”，和佐助说起泉奈时“真情流露”地握拳......但是即使身心都代入了斑，还是会有迷茫的时候，坐在斑雕像头顶上的时候到底是在想什么...... 

还有，带土左眼眶装着轮回眼发动四战的时候，说了一句“我的左眼正在渴望战争”，是感受到了斑残留的情绪吗......原来同人里感应到眼睛原主的感情的事情是真的......

还有一个很重要的萌点是控制和反抗吧，斑给带土下了符咒，带土察觉以后不想复活斑什么的。后来斑发现带土利用别人把符咒给打掉了，表情非常控制狂地把手伸进去转了好几圈...... 

说起来，斑是为什么要给带土下符咒来着......原本的计划是用长门复活，带土全程划水就可以了，这个符咒究竟有什么用......斑又不能在坟墓里遥控......

斑对带土的心态确实挺鬼畜的。要说没感情，也不像完全没感情，十尾头顶上他看着带土少说笑了也有四五次，带土两次被攻击他两次挡攻击，带土被控了他帮忙解控，带土驱动十尾他说“你太急了!这样下去不光十尾，你也会受伤”，后来还吐槽带土是个“把宠物抓回家都要好久的小鬼”...... 

带土叛变以后斑说了一大堆话，试图把人拉回来，结果带土捅他，两个人就翻脸了。再之后在小黑屋里斑就也捅了带土，还把当年的真相通通说出来刺激他，怎么看都是报复...... 

然后他把带土折磨晕了以后又帮他把眼睛安回去了...... 

连载期间有人在xq吐槽过，说斑对带土像是“往死里折腾但就是不折腾死”......

斑对带土的箭头模糊一点，带土对斑的箭头就要直接很多......四战当天上午说“我谁也不是”，四战当晚问“我是你的谁”...... 

还有就是，四战两人第一次会师，带土察觉到九尾掷回咒印锁的速度很快，就一脸不高兴但是非常果断地还扇子。斑也一拿到扇子就把两个人都护住了(动画里还哼了一声，可爱)。就算在幻术空间里上了很多课，这也是他们第一次以战斗姿态在现实中见面，居然就这么默契了!

带土被斑捡回去以后还承诺过要“下の世話”来报答救命之恩，斑当场呵呵一笑表示这个提议还不错......不知道带土长大以后回想起来会作何感想......

“下の世話”直译为“照顾下半身”。四战剧情连载期间外网有人说带土怎么对斑说话一点都不客气，一点敬意都没有，真不像话。然后就有人回复说，“只要你照顾好了一个男人的下半身，你想怎么对他说话就怎么对他说话”......

带土给鸣人翻译斑文绉绉的措辞那里也超萌......带土小时候文化水平和鸣人也差不多，能变得现在这样轻松听懂斑语(?)应该是被斑强制按头读书的结果...... 

以他俩后期的心理健康状况，居然还能对对方抱有额外的期待，这本身已经很不可思议了!明明都知道对方是什么样的人，都知道对方为了理想可以不顾一切不择手段，这样竟然还能对彼此留有一点感情...... 

斑进神威空间抢轮回眼的时候也是，查克拉棒只攻击小樱......我想破头也想不出来那个时候带土还有什么用......正常操作难道不是一起杀了挖眼再出去装上吗......这个时候不杀带土是留着过情人节吗......斑为什么不光不杀还把带土的眼睛给他装回去......感到费解...... 

还有带土也是，一早就知道斑是什么人了，斑也教过你“要想操控人，就要利用人心的黑暗。如果没有黑暗，那就自己创造”，就这样带土对当年的事情居然没怀疑到斑头上......被下了不许自杀的符咒都没想到这种可能性，这不应该啊......难道真是像斑说的那样，带土一直觉得自己在斑心中是不同的吗......这就很虐了...... 

这里带土说完“我从没把你当同伴以后”，是操控十尾剧情，得到九尾查克拉的山中一族和奈良一族用心转身和影子束缚控住了带土，控了好几分钟，这几分钟里斑爷一直袖手旁观，可能......是在记仇...... 土哥也很硬气地一直没要帮忙......之前说的“现在你要听命于我”都白说了......你不是要斑爷听命于你吗...... 那你倒是下个令啊......  
最后还是斑主动帮忙了......难得的男友力......

十尾头顶上也是斑一直逗带土说话啧啧。带土上次见到斑是十六年前的事了，可是对斑来说昨天才见过少年土，他逗土说话逗个不停是不是有点不习惯长大了的土话变得这么少......

我感觉带土小时候他嫌带土话多，等带土长大了话不多了他又开始逗带土说话......大概这就是宇智波吧......

仔细想想带土四战见到斑不给斑好脸色也是正常的，毕竟斑当初一交代完后事，自己说死就死了，留下残疾少年带土和智障白绝们面面相觑......

又想起来一条，斑在吸收十尾前就能躲过背后偷袭的最快忍术之一飞雷神，在吸收十尾实力大增后反而没躲过重伤带土正面走来慢悠悠的一巴掌...... 同样是正面攻击，四代那么快的速度照样被斑削掉一条胳膊，带土重伤之下的一巴掌就捅得结结实实......

现在想想，琳这段因为ab留白，有很多可操作空间。当时的三尾人柱力是怎么死的，三尾是怎么被封印的，斑可供使唤的人手是不是只有黑绝白绝。 

很难想象斑就靠黑白绝做到了抽出三尾，抓走琳，封印三尾等等一系列操作......因为黑白绝如果有这本事，斑还费心拐带土干什么......

师徒一心，同归于尽。

斑听了，笑道:“既这么说，你就拿了扇子来我反弹。我最喜欢反弹的。”带土听了，便笑着递与他。斑果然接过来，锵的一声，挡了咒印锁，接着轰轰又听几声。带土在旁笑着说:“响得好，再弹响些!”正说着，只见鸣人跑过来，道:“少作些孽罢!”带土赶上来，一把将他手里的尾兽玉也夺了递与斑。斑接了，也反弹回去，二人都大笑。 

“噢，你想要听我说说吗?”他说，那口气像他的目光那样坚定，像他的五官那样严厉。

“我并不在乎，老头，随你便吧，不过我得提醒你，我并不相信。” 

“说话这么无礼倒是你的脾性，我料定你会这样，你掉进我的居所的时候，我从你的梦话里就听出来了。”  
“是吗?你的耳朵真尖。”  
“这是需要的，尤其是对付像你这样的小孩的时候。你干嘛不发抖?”  
“我并不冷。”  
“你为什么脸不发白?”  
“我没有什么不舒服。”  
“你为什么不来请教我?”  
“我不傻。” 

这老人在满头枯白的长发下爆发出了一阵笑声，随后连上管子，开始吸取查克拉。他在这份营养剂里沉迷了一会儿后，便直起了弯着的腰，不慌不忙地说: “你很冷；你不舒服；你很傻。” 

“我是宇智波带土。” 

“很快就要叫做宇智波斑了，”他说，“再过四周，带土，一天也不多，你听到了吗?”

我听到了，但我并不理解，它使我头昏目眩。他的宣布在我心头所引起的感觉，是不同于喜悦的更强烈的东西——是一种给人打击、使你发呆的东西。我想这近乎是恐惧。

斑向带土道:“咱们那只九尾，给这人抢了去，你日后去拿回来。”带土道:“是。”这九尾本来是斑在野外捉的，要他将来从木叶手中拿回，心中倒也并无不安。

......

带土to四代：闻君有九尾老狐，妙手封成，极尽妍态，不胜心向往之。今夜子正，当踏月来取，君素雅达，必不致令我徒劳往返也。 

带土「哟」一声，说道:「居然反而利用秽土转生，果然是你的风格。我本想令长门复活你，唉，谁知那家伙背叛了，复活了村子里的人......」说着唉声叹气，极是沮丧。 

斑劝道:「得失之际，那也不用太过介意。」将扇子重行系好，交给带土。

带土道:「放在你身边，不是一样？难道咱们还分什麽彼此？」

斑一笑，将团扇收入背后。

白绝笑道:“我是不愿见你们。你和带土这般卿卿我我，听得我好不尴尬。哈!‘我此后只有加倍疼你爱你!我二人夫妇一体，都是宇智波斑，我怎会给你气受?’”他学着斑的口气说了这几句话后，又学着带土的口气道:“要是我做错甚么，你会打我、骂我、杀我么?我从小没爹娘教导，难保不会一时胡涂。’”他咳嗽一声，又学着斑的嗓子说道:“‘带土，你是我的爱妻。就算你做错了甚么，我是重话也不舍得责备你一句。’”手指西天明月，说道:“‘天上的红月，是咱俩证人。’”原来当晚斑与带土定情时所说的言语，都让白绝听在耳中。这时他一一复述出来，只听得带土满脸通红，斑眉头紧皱。 

说也奇怪，老头子这一次竟丝毫没有发怒，反而轻轻地哼起小曲来，伸手压住带土的胸口，一压一放，便如扯风箱一般，将气息压入他肺中，低声又道:“也是你命大，我这白绝已种了四十二年，直到两个月前方才种成。倘若你在两个月前掉下来，我就救你不得了。”

哈哈哈哈哈汤上有人说“我经常搞不清楚我究竟是想萌斑带斑cpy，还是就想让斑去当带土的养父” 有回复说“we do both”哈哈哈哈哈

给我的感觉就是，只要和理想不冲突，斑其实相当喜欢带土......即使后来冲突了，他好像也是能不杀就不杀......很多人觉得十尾头顶上他们吵了个架，就是不团结，就是不值一嗑的塑料情了，其实我反而特别喜欢这种争夺主导权的剧情，这种争抢能让我感受到这是两个独立个体。我还特别喜欢带土向斑确认自己的主体性。如果他只说“我不是你，只是和你有相同理想的同伴”而没有说“我现在又想当火影了，我之前十八年白过了”，那就完美了......

带土道:“你满口花言巧语，只骗得我一人，须骗不得旁人。” 

斑笑道:“为甚么你就甘心受我欺骗?因为你心中喜欢我，是不是？”带土忿忿的道:“是便怎样？”斑道:“我很开心啊。”

带土道:“他是幕后boss也好，是孤寡老人也好，我心中总是有了他。他是活人也罢，死人也罢，我总是他的人了。”

斑道:“这是宇智波代代相传的石碑。六道仙人移居之后，先参透了辉夜所遗下的这些忍术，更潜心苦思，阴阳结合，孕得森罗万象的法子。那就都刻在这里了。”带土喜道:“这可妙极了。人柱力他们武功再高，总也强不过轮回眼去，你只消将九只尾兽聚集一处，自然召唤了月亮。”斑道:“话是不错，只可惜没人助我。”带土昂然道:“我助你。”斑横了他一眼，道:“只可惜你本事不够。”

惟一的椅子虽然已被占据，带土却也没有站着。

他移开了那把镰刀，也移开了刀边的白绝，在地上坐了下来:“你若没有将我当后辈同伴，又怎么会将你的一切都留给我?” 

斑闭上嘴，凝视着他，脸上的寒霜似已渐渐在融化。

一个人到了山穷水尽时，忽然发觉自己还有个接班人，这种感觉绝不是任何事所能代替的，甚至连爱情都不能。

斑笑道:“那么你见了我害不害怕?”带土脸一红，急道:“咱们是一伙的，那不同的。”斑点点头，正正经经的道:“我知道你是真心待我好，不管我是年轻还是年老，是好看还是丑八怪。”隔了片刻，说道:“我穿这样的盔甲，谁都会对我畏惧讨好，那有甚么希罕？我做空巢老人的时候你对我好，那才是真好。”

“我以后叫你另一个斑呢，还是仍然叫带土?”  
“还说什么『以后』啊?难道咱俩真的还有『以后』么?”

带土叹了口气，苦笑道:“他们的功夫我见过，无论哪一个在江湖中都已是绝顶高手，若是连他们也算不了什么，江湖中那些成名的英雄岂非都变成了废物?” 

斑淡淡的道:“那些人本来就是废物了。” 

这句话若是从别人嘴里说出来，带土一定会以为他是个自大的疯子，可是从宇智波斑这老头嘴里说出来，带土只有闭着嘴。

只要你的心还未死，红月亮就在你的心里。

斑目光凝视着远方的黑暗，过了很久，才低低地叹息了一声，道:“你知不知道什么叫寂寞? ”

带土道:“当然知道，我以前常常都会觉得很寂寞。”

斑道:“那时你在想些什么? ”

带土道:“我想东想西，想出来到处逛逛，想找老人扶着过马路。”

斑忽然笑了，道:“你以为那就是寂寞?” 

带土道:“那不是寂寞是什么?”

斑道:“那不过是你觉得无聊而已，真正的寂寞，不是那样子的。” 他笑了笑，笑得很凄凉，缓缓接着道:“真正的寂寞是什么样子?也许没有人能说得出，因为那时你根本就不知道自己在想什么。” 

带土在听着。 

斑道:“你若经历过很多事，忽然发觉所有的事都已成了过去；你若得到过很多东西，忽然发觉那也全是一场空，一到了夜深人静时，只剩下你一个人......” 

他语声更轻、更慢，慢慢地接着道:“到了那时，你才会懂得什么叫寂寞。”

带土轻轻叹息了一声，摇着头道:“斑，你还是没有变，简直连一点也没有变——你还是不折不扣、活脱脱的一个大混蛋。” 

斑冷笑道:“我一直还以为你很想嫁给我这混蛋呢，看来我只怕表错了情。” 

带土涨红了脸，大声道:“嫁给你？我会嫁给你——天下的男人全都死光了，我也不会嫁给你......” 

斑长长吐出口气，道:“那么我就放心了！” 

“我在那种要命的情况下把你救了出来，连别人都对我佩服得要命，你非但不佩服我，反而拼命想跑回村。”斑摇头叹气，“这一点连我都不能不佩服。” 

“你当然也要佩服我。”带土正经的说，“没有我，你怎么能把我救出来?”

他表情又严肃起来，接着道:“对你来说，火焰团扇并不是种武器，而是一种力量。”带土道:“我听你说过。”斑道:“你虽然不大会用它，但它却可以带给你信心。” 

带土当然也不能不承认。

斑沉默，又过了很久很久，忽然笑了，问带土:“像我们这种人，死了之后会不会下地狱?”

带土不能回答，也不愿回答，但是他说:“我只知道现实世界就是地狱，死后想必也不会有什么不同。” 

斑大笑！

“我也一样。”他说，“既然我们已经准备下地狱，还有什么地方不能去?”

“须佐是什么颜色的?” 

“是蓝的，就像海一样蓝，一样深，一样忧郁。”

每到遛十尾的时候，都是他心情最愉快的时候，尤其是今天。因为斑就站在他身旁，斑一向是他最想见也最不想见的家伙。  
斑心情也很愉快，因为他自己就是斑。

斑道:“你跟不跟我一起?”

带土道:“假如根本没有这回事呢?世人岂非要认为我们是两个疯子?”

斑道:“偶尔做一次疯子又何妨?” 

带土叹了一口气，道:“看来无论谁跟你呆一块，迟早总会被你传染上一点疯病的。” 

但他去了，他没法子不去。 

套武侠套多了以后突然想到，带土既然穿着紫色衣服又是幕后水影，那他的江湖称号好像可以叫紫衫龙王......

脑洞一开就停不下来...... 

紫衫龙王，拜月教圣女带土是拜月教教主斑收养的义子。教主某天发现夫人柱间和内弟扉间躲在密道里偷情，叹道“我得到了你的人，却得不到你的心”，驾鹤西去了。柱间深感歉疚，自杀了。扉间非常伤心愤怒，说“明明我和大哥青梅竹马，斑却来横插一脚。如今我得到了你的心，却终究得不到你的人”，发誓向宇智波报仇，不搞垮宇智波绝不罢休。而带土在斑临终前接下圣火令团扇，走出密道，说“斑死了，没人可以管我了”，带着银叶先生卡卡西远走灵蛇岛了。

......日  
......我静一静  
......明教上代的剧情这么一看真是槽点好多

带土道:“小王八蛋至少总比老王八蛋好，也比死王八蛋好。”  
他想让斑也笑一笑。他们之间，虽然所有的条件和誓约都注定要被他违逆，但是分离毕竟总是难免要令人悲伤。他一直希望他们在离别的时候还能笑一笑。 

人们所看到的阿飞，永远都是一个嬉皮笑脸、玩世不恭的纨绔子弟。但只要没有人在的时候，他脸上经常挂着的微笑就会消失。也只有在没人的时候，他内心的真情才会流露出来。

他不愿带土再想这件事，忽然抬头笑道:“你看，这棵树上的白绝已成熟了。”

带土道:“嗯。”  
斑道:“你可知道已有了多少个?”  
带土道:“十七个。” 

斑的笑容冻结。  
因为他数过白绝。  
他了解一个人在数白绝时，那是多么寂寞。 

带土也抬起头，喃喃道:“看来又有一个要出生了，为何它们要出生得这么早呢?生得早的白绝，死得岂非也早些......”

最近看了那个遗传性性吸引的理论，发现斑带完美符合“小时候见过的亲戚分开多年不见，长大后再相见会有极其强烈的性吸引”......四战是斑第一次见到成年带土，带土第一次见到活的盛年斑......金风玉露一相逢胜却人间无数......我大叫

其实能看出来斑是一个内心os非常少的人，大部分时间他在想什么，别人并不知道。作为回忆杀忍者里的boss，他自己没有回忆杀，读者要看他的过去全靠别的角色回忆。在这样的前提下，他居然有一大堆对着带土的内心os，我真觉得这挺难得......

经常忍不住想四战开头斑跳过去看到带土已经长得这么大了会是什么心情......“孩子长大了”?“豆芽菜泡发了”?“我养得真好，没耽误发育”? 

可惜那会儿没有os

还有，斑总共就那么几次邀请别人加入他的团队，也只有两回有认真的试图说服的行为，两回都是对着带土......

四战之后的私奔和同居真是想想就很带感啊......按原作斑听到土问他“对你来说我算什么”的那个表情，他们四战之后完全可以发展一下感情......可惜人生戛然而止......

以前连载的时候闲情也有人说过，如果是原耽，问出这句话以后才是感情的开始，可惜是少年漫

白绝又叮嘱道:“这位老前辈脾气很古怪，你不听话，他固然不喜欢，太听话了，他又嫌你太笨，没骨气，只好碰你的缘法吧。”

带土举起火把一照，登时吃了一惊，只见对面石椅上斜倚着一副骷髅骨，身上衣服已烂了七八成，那骷髅骨宛然尚可见到是个人形。他见到这副情形，一颗心嘣嘣乱跳，见石室中别无其他可怖事物，于是举火把仔细照看。骷髅前面横七竖八的放着十几把苦无，石壁上有几百个白色的简陋人形，每个人形均不相同，他挨次看去，密密层层的都是绝，心下不解，不知挂在这里有甚么用意。人形尽处，石壁上出现了几行字，是以利器所刻，凑过去一看，见刻的是十六个字:“重宝秘术，付与有缘，入我门来，遇祸莫怨。”这十六字之旁，有个扇柄凸出在石壁之上，似是一把扇子插入了石壁，直至扇柄。 

带土说到这里，向绝酱漠然的望了一眼，继续说道:“我便向他行礼道谢。那人骄傲得很，也不还礼，说道:‘你有写轮眼，你是木叶姓宇智波的了?’ 我点头说是，这时见他身边挂着那柄兵刃，似乎是一柄扇子，只是分作两截，模样很是古怪。” 

佐助心想:“那便是你这柄焰团扇了。”他不动声色，听带土继续说下去:“我向他道谢，他冷冷的道:‘你不必多说，反正以后你也不会感激我。’ 当时我很奇怪，心想他救我性命，我当然一辈子感激。” 

那老人道:“你这老师，也算是现今忍界顶儿尖儿的人物，我虽然不识得他这后生小子，但一向闻得金色闪光之名。你只要学得他恁一忍术的功夫，就足以在江湖上显露头角。你又不是不用功，为甚么两年来进益不多，你可知是甚么原因?”带土道:“那是因为我太笨，老师再用心教也教不会。”那老人笑道:“那也未必尽然，这是教而不明其法，学而不得其道。”带土道:“请师......师......你的话我实在不明白。”那老人道:“讲到寻常忍术，如你眼下的造诣，也是算不错的了。你学艺之后，首次出手就给小同学打败，于是心中馁了，以为自己不济，哈哈，那完全错了。” 

带土心中奇怪:“怎么他也知道这回事?”那老人又道:“你那小同学虽然摔了你一个筋斗，但他全以体术巧劲取胜，讲到查克拉根基，未必就强过你。这样吧，你一番诚心，总算你我有缘，我就传你一些阴阳遁的法子。”

转眼向斑望去，见他脸上似笑非笑，大有幸灾乐祸之意，心中暗暗生气，当下咬紧牙关，全力与右半身的人造体抗御。只见斑结了一个印，将阴阳遁黑棒收回，跟着左掌挥出，掌风到处，烛火登熄。

带土大为钦服，说道:“斑，明儿你把这本事教给我好不好?”斑道:“这本事算得甚么?你好好的学，我有好多厉害本事教你呢。”带土听得斑肯真心教他，登时将初时的怨气尽数抛到了九霄云外，感激之下，不禁流下泪来，哽咽道:“老爷爷，你待我这么好，我先前还恨你呢。”斑道:“我不放你出去，你自然恨我，那也没甚么希奇。” 

斑冷笑道:“哼，我才不会爱你呢。你将来对我有用，我就照料你，你这辈子可别盼望我有好心待你。”带土本已冷得难熬，听了此言，更如当头泼下一盆冷水，忍着气问道:“我有甚么不好，为甚么你这般恨我?”斑道:“你好不好关我甚么事?我也没恨你。我在这地穴之中待了五十年，谁也不爱，谁也不恨。” 

他突然声音严厉，喝道:“日后你翅膀硬了，不和我月之眼了，瞧我饶不饶你?”带土道:“你自然饶我。”斑本来威吓示警，不意他竟立即答出这句话来，一怔之下，倒拿他无法可想。

“那么我走啦。” 

“你好好去罢，我知道你是好孩子，你待我很好。”

这番出洞，仍是信步而行，也不辨东西南北，心想大地茫茫，就只我孤身一人，任得我四海飘零，待得寿数尽了，随处躺下也就死了。在这地洞中不满两年，他却似已渡过了好几十年一般。跌落洞穴时心急如焚，满腔怒愤。出洞时却觉世事只如浮云，别人活也好，死也好，于我又有甚么干系。小小年纪，竟然愤世嫉俗、玩世不恭起来。

“我也做过好事，也救过人的。”斑微笑道:“你救了一个人后，总是很难想到他会在什么时候报答你。”这虽然并不是救人的最大乐趣，至少也是乐趣之一。

斑的笑容中却也有了阴影，沉默了很久，才缓缓道:“我救你，只因为我有件事要你替我做。”他为什么要改变话题?难道他不愿想得太远?难道他生怕自己等不到月之眼的那一天? 

带土道:“不管你要我做什么事，都只管说，我欠你的情。” 

“我要你为我开路，建造梦中世界。”斑的双手都已握紧:“我死后，我要你瞅准时机，把我轮回天生。”

带土笑得已很勉强，道:“纵然你现在做不了什么事情，也并不一定非死不可的。” 

斑道:“没法完成理想，那还活着干什么?”他脸上的表情又变得冷酷而骄傲。 

他是他的，他对于他，说不上喜欢不喜欢，因为他是他的一部分。

在茂密的神树下，我出卖了你，你出卖了我。

“他们都到哪儿去了?”带土终于又开腔了:“在地洞里，真有点孤独。”  
“人群里也是很寂寞的。”斑说。

我所认为最深沉的爱，  
莫过于分开以后，  
我活成了你的样子。

“我的老教授一生中的最后一门课每星期上一次，授课的地点在他家里，就在地洞的床前，他在那儿可以看到白色的绝从一棵小木槿上掉落下来。课在每个星期二上，不吃早餐就开始。课的内容是讨论生活的意义，是用他的亲身经历来教授的。 

不打分数，也没有成绩，但每星期都有口试。你得准备口答问题，还得准备提出问题。你还要不时干一些体力活，比如把教授背后的管子在椅背上挪动一下，或者把镰刀拐杖递到他的手上。学他说话能得到附加的学分。

课堂上不需要书本，但讨论的题目很多，除了忍术，还涉及到人心，爱情，社会，年龄，原谅，以及死亡。最后一节课很简短，只有几句话。

毕业典礼由葬礼替代了。

虽然没有课程终结考试，但你必须就所学的内容写出一篇长长的论文。这篇论文在未来十几年里呈交。 

我的老教授一生中的最后一门课只有一个学生。我就是那个学生。” 

“当然，只是装装样子而已，没有其他，这里——”他敲了敲胸口，“这里什么都没有。曾经有过，带土。很久以前有过。得了——我想，就这样结束了。” 

他站了起来。我也站了起来。他伸出瘦长的手，我握了握。 “回头见，斑。很高兴结识你——尽管相当短暂。”

“再见。” 他越过我走了出去。我看着外道魔像的管子断开。我听见他的喘息声在洞穴里渐远渐轻。过了一会儿，那声音变得很微弱，再之后就剩下一片寂静了。我还在倾听。为了什么？难道我希望他忽然睁开眼睛，再回来跟我聊聊，让我感觉好些？算了，他没有。这之后的十六年里，我再也没见过他。

这张面具之下不只是肉体，这张面具之下是一种思想，先生。而思想是不怕忍具的。

人生如露，大梦一十八年，天下豪杰岂不笑我辈痴绝耶?

“为什么在你要死的时候还跟我这样说话？”带土凶暴地追问着，“你想没想到所有这些话都要烙在我的记忆里，而且在你丢下我之后，将要永远更深地啮食着我？你明知道我会活成你；而且，斑，你知道我只要活着就不会忘掉你！当你得到安息的时候，我却要在地狱的折磨里受煎熬，这还不够使你那狠毒的自私心得到满足吗？” 

“我不会得到安息的。”斑简单地道。

至少我还是从终结谷活了下来。即使死去的宇智波才是他们眼里的好宇智波，我也还是要苟延残喘。

为什么?

为了把传说讲给石壁?

何至于!

带土微微苦笑，说道:“我有一句话跟斑说，说毕便去。”

黑绝道:“你有甚么话，待还了轮回眼之后再说不迟。” 

带土道:“换眼之后，已经迟了。” 

那年我十六岁，在我一生的黄金时代，我有好多奢望，我想吃三色丸子，想完成梦想，还想在一瞬间变出忽胖忽瘦的十尾。后来我才知道，生活就是一个缓慢受锤的过程，人一天天老下去，奢望也有一天会消逝，最后变得像挨了锤的牛一样。可是我在过十六岁生日那天没有预见到这一点，我觉得自己会像斑一样永远生猛下去，什么也锤不了我。

斑却决计不信他竟会向自己下手，全没闪避，一瞬之间，手指已抵胸口，他一惊之下，待要躲让，却已不及。带土手腕发抖，心想:“难道我便捅死了他？”迷迷糊糊之中肩膀微侧，手腕略偏，嗤的一声轻响，右手已从斑小腹透入。带土一咬牙，拔出右手，只见指尖作青红两色，斑小腹尾兽查克拉有如泉涌，四周惊呼之声大作。斑伸手按住伤口，脸上神色极是古怪，似乎在问:“你真的要捅死我？”带土道:“我......我......我现在想要成为火影......”想过去察看他的伤口，但终于不敢，掩面奔回。他这一招竟然得手，谁都出于意料之外。 

可惜我迟生了七十年。倘若老天先生我，我开了写轮眼，学会了神威和爆风乱舞，在宇智波住了下来，他慢慢的自会跟我好了。他再遇到别人，最多不过拉住他手，给他两个白绝，说道:小兄弟，你很可爱，我心里也挺喜欢你。不过我的心已属带土了。请你莫怪！你有甚幺事，我一定给你办到。

斑:你是真的恨我啊......  
土:是你!先恨我的!

土:我不比你，我容易忘，容易失去斗志，而你一直都有。 

斑:是啊!你容易忘事，你当初答应过我什么!要我提醒吗?

汤上好多人赞了一条【whenever i think of madaobi, i can’t help but imagine: Madara, after seeing Obito after all those years: *oh no, he’s hot*】 

除了十尾头顶那几次笑，还有后面，带土反抗轮回天生吸收十尾，斑那个一手撑脸的病娇笑......还有最后说真相换眼那里的鬼畜笑......给我的感觉就是斑很喜欢看带土挣扎的样子...... 符合之前总结的“斑喜欢折腾带土”...... 

哎我真的好喜欢轮回天生失败和成功复活那两次鬼畜笑，非常嗨，前一个笑是本来以为带土已经废了，没想到他还能吸收十尾，比自己想象得有出息，鬼畜的欣慰(? 

后一个笑......就......“感谢带土老铁送的一个轮回天生”...... 

这些世事中的无常，带土小时候并不懂得，这时候却嫌懂得太多了。如果他仍旧不懂，岂不是少了许多伤心?少了许多不眠的长夜?可是不明白的事情，一旦明白之後，永远不能再回到从前幼小时那样迷惘的心境了。

他抹了抹额头汗水，歉然道:「我真笨，学了这麽久!」斑道:「你一点也不笨，可说是聪明得很。你别将这一招瞧得小了，它变化奇幻，大有威力，寻常人学它十天八天，也未有你这般成就呢。以之对付忍界好手，单是一招自不中用，但要打倒两个毛贼，却已绰绰有馀!你休息一会，便出去宰了他们吧。」

带土吃了一惊，道:「只是这一招便成了?」斑微笑道:「我现下虽只教了你一招，你总算已是我的弟子，我宇智波斑的弟子，对付两个雾隐岩隐，还要用两招麽?你也不怕损了师父的威名?」带土不做声。斑道:「你不想拜我为师麽?」带土实在不想拜甚麽师父，不由得迟迟不答，但见斑脸色不变，眼神却仿佛极是失望，到後来更似颇为伤心，甚感不忍，於是跪下叩拜，叫道:「师父。」斑又是喜欢，又是难过，怆然道:「想不到我九死之馀，还能收这样一个好徒弟。」

斑微笑道:「为甚麽哭了?师父教你的这一招，可好不好?」带土呜咽道:「我......我又杀了人。」斑道:「杀几个人算得了甚麽?我死之前，就将一身功夫都传了於你，待你日后将我复活，咱们回归忍界，师徒俩纵横天下，有谁能当?」

带土跟著他进洞，只见洞内陈设虽然简陋，却颇雅洁，墙上挂着忍具衣物，堂中悬著一副木板对联，每一块木板上刻著七个字，上联道:「白首相知犹按剑。」下联道:「朱门早达笑谈冠。」带土从未见过汉诗，也从来没人好好教过他读书，好在这十四个字均不艰深，小时候学校都曾教过的，文义却全然不懂，喃喃的道:「白首相知犹按剑......」斑道:「你读过这首诗麽?」带土道:「没有。这十四个字写的是甚麽?」斑文武全才，说道:「上句说的是，你如有个知己朋友，跟他相交一生，两个人头发都白了，但你还是别相信他，他仍会为了别的东西加害你的。他走到你面前，你还是按著剑柄的好。这两句诗的上一句，叫做『人情翻覆似波澜』。至於『朱门早达笑谈冠』这一句，那是说你的好朋友得意了，青云直上，要是你盼望他和从前一样待你、帮助你，只不过惹得他一番耻笑罢了。」带土自跟他会面以後，见他处处对自己猜疑提防，直至自己开了万花筒，他才相信自己并无反悔相害之意，再看了这副对联，想是他一生之中，曾受到旁人极大的损害，而且这人恐怕还是他的知交好友，因此才如此愤激，如此戒惧。这时也不便多问，当下自去烹水泡茶。 

次晨起身，见斑休息了一晚，精神已大是健旺。早饭後，斑便指点他修习忍术，从扎查克拉根基教起，说道:「你年纪已不小，这时起始练上乘忍法，原是迟了一些。但一来徒儿资质聪明，二来师父更不是泛泛之辈。明师收了高徒，还怕些甚麽?两年之後，叫你在忍界罕遇敌手。」

他听斑气息渐弱，说道:「斑，你歇歇吧，别说了。这个六道仙人也真多事，人家喜欢怎样办事，就由他们去，何必勉强？唉，当人们了解爱的时侯，就会背负憎恨的风险。要想人人平安喜乐，只有无限月读的世界能办到了。」斑道:「带土，我......我孤单得很，好多年没人陪我说过这麽久的话，你肯......肯陪著我麽？」带土道:「我在这里陪著你。」斑道:「我快死了，我死之後，你就要走了，永远不会回来了。」带土无言可答，只感到一阵凄凉伤心，伸出右手去，轻轻握住了斑的左手，只觉他的手掌在慢慢冷下去。 

原来带土长到三十一岁时，亭亭玉立，英俊潇洒，斑对他似乎已不纯是师徒之情。只是他俩忙于月之眼，斑自不能有何逾份的言行，本已内心郁结，突然见他在十尾空间被一群乌合之众勾得叛变，竟是狂怒不能自已。

带土低声道:“斑，我幼时在山洞中一见你，不意竟能得有今日。在十尾头顶我独斗山中、奈良两族之时，你指点关窍，救我性命。当时我也只感激你的关怀，却不敢另有妄念。” 

斑倚在他的怀里，说道:“那日我用你轮回天生，你难道不恨我么？”带土道:“你在小黑屋里没杀我，我便知你对我暗有情意了。”斑呸了一声，脸颊晕红，说道:“早知如此，当日我一刀杀了你，多少干净，也免得以后无穷岁月之中，给你欺侮，受你的气。”

旁观群雄中不少人窃窃私议:“近年来武林中传言：晓组织带土武功之强，当今独步。果然是名不虚传。昨天他也故意不与斑动手，这叫好徒不与师斗啊。”“甚么好徒不与师斗？斑本来是带土的相好，你知不知道？这叫做故扇情深！”“呸！只有故剑情深，那有甚么故扇情深？”“你不见带土手中使的是一柄团扇？”“后来斑也不下毒手杀带土，那岂不是故手情深？” 

斑笑道:“你若真是恨我，就该嫁给我。” 

带土道:“恨你反而嫁给你，你......简直在放屁。”

斑大笑道:“你嫁给我后，这一辈子都可折磨我，向我撒娇发威，你瞧除了嫁给我，你还有什么法子能这样出气。”

斑左手跟着前探，五指便抓向他胸口，带土身受重伤，心神未乱，眼见这一抓到来，立时便是开膛破胸之祸，勉强向后移了数寸。嗤的一响，斑五指已抓破了他胸口衣衫，露出前胸肌肤。

斑右手五指跟着便要进袭，其时水门被他一腿踢倒，断了一臂，动弹不得，我爱罗扑上要救援，也已不及，眼见带土难逃此劫。斑一瞥之下，忽然见到他胸口露出一道缝合线，正是昔日地洞里自己捡到他时缝上的，五指距他胸膛不到半尺，心中柔情忽动，眼眶儿一红，竟然抓不下去。

“月之眼掌门人宇智波斑技冠群雄，武功为天下第一。有哪一位英雄不服？” 

斑:(冷笑)你去了便休再回来，只盼你日后不要反悔。 

带土:我不是你。 

斑:(心里mmp)各位亲眼所见，是他负我，非我负他。自今而后，宇智波斑和带土恩断义绝。

（a few moments later……）

斑将带土举在半空，却不下击，斜眼冷睨带土，冷笑道:“带土，一小时前你说你不是我，舍我而去，可曾料到有如今之事么?”

他自行复健，斑冷冷的瞧着，却也没加干预。日间修炼、晚间歇宿之时，带土忍不住总要向斑瞧上几眼，但斑始终没再走到他跟前。

那老人道:“好在二十多天也熬过来啦，也不忙在这一刻。我跟你说，我将你捡回来之后，外面果然有好几起人探头探脑，都给我暗中打发了，可笑他们如在梦中。”带土拱手道:“阁下大恩大德，我感激不尽。”那老人冷然道:“你不用谢我，待会儿你恨我也来不及呢。”带土一呆，不明其意。

那老人道:“我不用你管，我自己爱慢慢挪，关你甚么事？”说着拍的一声，清清脆脆的打了带土一个耳光。他出掌奇快，带土事先又毫无防备，一愣之下，放开了他手臂。那老人沉着脸道:“你出去罢，我再也不要见你啦！”带土给他这一耳光打得羞怒交迸，道:“好！我扶了这么多老人，倒没见过这般任性无礼的老头！”那老人冷笑道:“你没见过，今日便要给你见见。”

斑缓缓说道:“在那一年上，我生平最知己的一个好朋友和我断交，我的族人，一夕之间也尽数背叛。因此我立誓，有生之日，决不再相信任何一个人。今年我九十一岁，五十三年来，我只和白绝为伍，我相信白绝，不相信人。五十三年来我少杀白绝多杀人。”带土打了个寒战，心想怪不得他明明没死，江湖上却都默认他已经死了，绝少听人说起，想是他三十八岁上所遭遇的事定是惨绝人寰，以致愤世嫉俗，离群索居，将天下所有的人都不放在眼里了。他本来对斑的专横霸道痛恨无比，这时听了这几句话，不由得起了一些同情之意。 

带土道:“老前辈......”斑道:“不，咱们已成一路人，再这样前辈后辈的，岂不生分?我这么说，索性你拜我为师，日后于传授也方便啊。”带土道:“你是前任族长，又长了我三辈不止，我跟你身分相差太远，如何高攀得上?”斑道:“呸，你跟我装什么装，这般迂腐起来?你叫我师父不叫?”

带土见他沉吟不语，脸有忧色，说道:“老爷爷，我受伤甚重，连你的灵药也治不了，是么？”斑道:“你的性命，我确实没把握救得。”带土听他语气，知道自己实是伤重，心下也不禁害怕，不由得手一抖，一个缝补胶带就扯了下来。斑只道他自愈能力又尽，当下又伸掌挖了一块白绝安在他右半边。 

带土这一次神智却尚清醒，只觉一股暖融融的热气从人造体传入自己身体，登时四肢百骸，处处感舒服。他微一沉吟，已明白自己其实已垂危数次，都靠斑以白绝救活，心中又是感激，又是惊惶。他人虽勇敢，终究年纪幼小，怔怔的流下泪来，说道:“老爷爷，我不愿死，你别抛下我在这里不理我。”

那老人道:“那么你答应了？”带土点头道:“我答应了！”那老人神情欢悦，道:“很好，很好！我要你去创造只有赢家的世界，只有和平的世界，只有爱的世界。”带土嘘了口气，如释重负，道:“创造这样的世界，乃是莫大功德，但我这点点功夫，如何能够......”说到这里，和那老人双目相对，见到他目光中嘲弄的神色，登时想起，“这点点功夫”五字，似乎已经不对，当即住口。 

带土道:“这便是了。只是你说甚么‘如果人心没有黑暗便自己创造’，未免过于狠辣，人跟你又没怨仇。”斑沉下脸来，冷笑道:“你要教训我么？我活了九十一岁，倒还没听人教训过呢。你小子大仁大义，这就请罢。我这般心狠手辣之辈，原没盼望跟你结交。”

只听得黑暗中一个苍老低沉的声音传了过来:“既然来了，怎么还要出去？”带土转过身子，说道:“请老前辈指点途径。”那声音道:“途径是你自己打出来的，谁也不能教你。我这密道布下后，数十年来无人能解，今日终于给你打开，你还不过来！”带土听到“我这密道”四字，不由得毛发悚然，颤声道:“你...... 你......你......”他听得土隐村上忍口口声声说这桥是他祖爷爷那辈所修，那么这声音是人是鬼？只听那声音又道:“时机稍纵即逝，我等了六十年，没多少时候能再等你了，快快进来罢！”

当下将掉落山洞的经过情形，说了一遍。那老人叹道:“天意如此，天意如此！”突然间愁眉开展，笑道:“既是天意如此，你被巨石砸中，竟误打误撞的跌落到我这密道里，足见福缘深厚，或能办我大事，亦未可知。好，好，乖孩子，你过来罢！”

带土站起身，走到他的身前。斑抓住他手腕，向他上上下下的细细打量。突然带土只觉脉门上一热，一股查克拉自手臂上升，迅速无比的冲向他的心口，不由自主的便以自身心法相抗。斑的查克拉一触即退，登时安然无事。带土知他是试探自己功力的深浅，不由得面红过耳，苦笑道:“我小时贪玩，最近才开始好好修练，倒教前辈见笑了。”不料斑反而十分欢喜，笑道:“很好，很好，你尚未开始钻研甚么独门绝技，倒省了我好些麻烦。” 

斑微笑道:“倘若天意如此，那也无法可想，你......你......”说了两个“你”字，突然间全身发抖，慢慢俯下身来，双手撑在地下，似乎便要虚脱。带土吃了一惊，忙伸手扶住，道:“斑，你怎么了？”斑道:“我的本事和计划已尽数传付于你，今日天年已尽，带土，你终究不肯叫我一声‘师父’么？”说这几句时，已是上气不接下气。 

带土见他目光中祈求哀怜的神气，心肠一软，“师父”二字，脱口而出。斑大喜，用力从身旁抓住一把团扇，要给带土抓在手上，只是他力气耗竭，连带土的手腕也抓不住。带土又叫了声:“师父！”握住了扇柄。斑道:“好......好！你是我的第一个弟子，也是最后一个弟子，到我复活之前的这段时日，你......你就是宇智波斑。你多大了？”带土道:“十四岁。”斑道:“你年纪太轻，中间实有不少为难之处，然而你就是斑，照理这些人不该违抗你的命令，很好，很好......”越说声音越轻，说到第二个“很好”两字时，已是声若游丝，几不可闻，突然间哈哈哈几声大笑，身子向前一冲，砰的一声，额头撞在地下，就此不动了。 

......

带土忙伸手扶起，一探他鼻息，已然气绝，登时呆住。他和斑相处不到一年，斑又始终冷言冷语，原说不上有什么深厚情谊，但体内受了斑琢磨过的忍术，幻术里见了斑的过去，未来更要去实现斑计划过的梦想，隐隐之间，似乎斑对自己比什么人都更为亲近，也可以说，斑的一部分已变作了自己，突然间悲从中来，不可断绝。

这日午后，斑睡罢午觉，向带土道:“咱们在此处修习已久，算来也该是教你筑梦的时候了。带土，你过来，看着我的眼睛，咱们进幻术空间去。”带土应道:“是！”当下进了幻术。待带土走近，伸手去握斑的手时，却见他风姿潇洒，星目含威，直是个俊美的青年，一惊缩手，嗫嚅道:“你......我不敢冒犯。”斑奇道:“怎么不敢冒犯？”带土道:“前辈已是个青年人了，不再是老爷爷，男......男男授受不亲，忍者尤其不可。”斑哈哈一笑，双颊生晕，神采飞扬，说道:“小子胡说八道，我是九十六岁的老头子，你扶我一下打什么紧？”说着便拉住他手。 

他什么时候从外界飞身而至神威空间，带土重伤之下，全没知觉。又听得斑笑道:“咱们师徒十几年没见了，该当好好亲热亲热才是。你的两只眼睛都在这里，入口是封住啦，免得别人进来打扰。哈哈，你喜欢背叛我，不妨便叫帮手进来。你开口叫人啊！你用眼睛出去啊！”一霎时间，带土心中转过了无数念头：自己激怒了斑，引得他进了神威空间，决意在这里将自己挖眼折磨到死。 

带土心下大怒，暗想:“我只道你好心救我，原来却是来消遣我。”叫道:“你再不放手，我可要骂人了。”那老人道:“你有胆子便骂。我这一生之中，给人骂得还不够么？”带土听他最后这句话颇有凄苦之意，一句“老混蛋”刚要吐出口来，心中一软，便即忍住。 

那独眼老人等了片刻，见他不再作声，说道:“哼，料你也不敢！”

次日醒时，带土睁眼见斑站在床头，连忙坐起。斑道:“你可知江湖上叫我甚么名号？”带土道:“前辈是宇智波族长？”斑道:“还有呢？”带土觉得“修罗鬼”三字不便出口，但转念一想，他传闻中行事甚邪，脾气自和常人大不相同，于是大着胆子道:“你是忍界修罗！”斑哈哈大笑，说道:“不错。我听说你武功不坏，心肠也热，心思却也邪得可以。又听说你想改变这忍界的规矩，是不是？”带土道:“正是，老前辈，人人都不许我，但如果现下这般就是忍者，那就由我来打倒忍者。” 

斑听他这几句话说得斩钉截铁，怔怔的望了他一阵，突然抬起头来，仰天大笑，只震得树上的白绝簌簌乱动。带土怒道:“这有甚么可笑？我道你经历离奇，定有了不起的高见，岂知也与世俗之人一般无异。”斑大声道:“好，好，好！”说了几个“好”字，转身走回去坐下。带土怔怔的坐着，心想:“我这一番话，可把这位老前辈给得罪了。可是他何以又无怒色？”

但是，斑，代价是什么呢？

恁时相见早留心，何况到如今。

如此边行边歇，过了一个多时辰，又来到斑埋骨处的石洞。

带土又见那个石坟，不禁大是感慨，心想斑纵横当时，并世无敌，自是武功神妙莫测，瞧他这般行迳，定是恃才傲物，与常人落落难合，到头来在这荒谷中寂然而终，武林之中既对他的名声事迹讳莫如深，又没遗下拳经剑谱，以传他的绝世武功，门人弟子，唯自己一人而已，这人的身世也真可惊可羡，却又可哀可伤。

他向来极重恩怨，胸襟殊不宽宏，当日手臂初断，躲在这荒谷中疗伤，那是无可奈何，此刻重伤已愈，武功反而大进，报复之念再也难以抑制。

当下心念已决，连夜回到山洞，向孤坟说道:“斑，你的大恩大德，终究报答不了，小弟在江湖上尚有几椿恩怨未了，暂且分别，日后再来相伴。你这锁链团扇，小弟求借一用。”说着深深一揖，又向石冢拜了几拜，掉首出谷。

下得山来，在江湖上东西游荡，忽忽数月，这日行近川之国雨隐村，见被木叶烧成白地的废墟中已添了些草舍茅寮，人烟渐聚，显是近数月中木叶铁蹄并示南下。他虽牵记轮回眼，但不愿见长门之面，心想:“与斑睽别已久，何不前去一访？”当下觅路赴神无昆而来。 

行近斑昔年隐居之所，他想离此不过数月，却已自生入死，自死入生，悲欢聚散，经历了无数变故，只可惜斑如今躺在坟中听不到，否则大可向他一吐心怀了。

那老人道:“我问你，是便说是，不是便不是，怎地不答？”带土道:“你说得不错，只是称本村火影为‘小鬼头’，未免太过。”那老人道:“怎么不是小鬼？我和他老师千手柱间平辈论交，猿飞日斩怎么不是小鬼头？又有什么‘太过’不‘太过’的？”

斑点头道:“那也好！我是老怪，你是小怪。不行惊世骇俗之事，何以成惊天动地之人？你去当雾隐的水影罢。”

傍晚临别之际，对卷卷和那老人甚有依恋之情，走到老人座下，拜了几拜，听他说道:“我虽救你，但此份恩情总有一天要你好好报答，为何行此大礼？”带土道:“今日一别，不知何日得能再见。我但教不死，大约也不会再回来了。”心中忽想:“他年纪老迈，不知还有几年可活，下次我来山洞，未必再能见到。”言下想到人生如梦如露，不由得声音便哽咽了。 

那老人道:“带土，临别之际，我有一言相劝。”带土道:“是，前辈教诲，带土不敢或忘。”但那老人始终不说话，过了良久良久，才轻声说道:“忍界风波险恶......你总是要回来的。”

带土道:“忍界至尊，九尾人柱，四象不出，难缚妖狐，这句话传了几百年，难道时至今日，真的出现了一只九尾妖狐?” 

斑道:“不是几百年，最多不过五六十年，当我年轻之时，就没听过这几句话。”

又过一阵，斑后背隐隐生疼，知道自己耗费查克拉过多，如此实是无法持久，多时不听到小孩哭泣，只怕有失，百忙中低头向小孩望了一眼，只见他半张小脸神清骨秀，模样甚是可爱，正睁着一只黑漆漆的眼珠凝视自己。斑出走后素来与木叶宇智波不睦，但对眼前这个幼童心头忽起异样之感:“我此刻为他治伤，若是天幸救得他性命，数月之后我便死了，日后他长到我弟弟那般年纪，不知可会记得我否？” 

带土又道:“以后我身子渐渐复元，他跟我说起小时候的事情，他爸爸妈妈怎样疼他，弟弟妹妹又怎样敬爱他。有一次他生病，他妈妈三天三夜没睡觉的守在他床边。哪知乱世无情，他全家竟都死在战场上了。那时我觉得这人虽然手段凶狠毒辣，但说到他亲人的时候，却显得心肠很是良善柔和。”

带土续道:“他常常讲故事给我听。还用白绝削成奇形怪状的东西给我玩，说我是个不懂事的娃娃。后来我伤势完全好了，我见他越来越不开心，忍不住问他原因。他说他舍不得我走。我说:‘那么我回来以后就住在这里陪你好啦!’”

老一辈中，不少人都听到过宇智波斑的名头，知他武功惊人，行事神出鬼没，但近十年来，江湖上久已不见踪迹。传言都说已经去世，哪知这时突然前来，各人心中都是凛然一惊。土影厉声喝道:“你说甚么?谁叫你到这里来多事?” 

带土心想:“我虽然年纪小过你一大截，可比你长着一辈，你要是知道，瞧你还敢不敢无礼?”

只听斑哈哈一笑，说道:“我也不算怎么走眼啊。你这小家伙武功虽弱，性格儿倒强。嗯，不错，不错，武功差的可以练好，江山易改，本性难移。”

“于是我在贼汉子的胸口掏摸制作白绝的秘要，但搜遍了全身，也没摸到一点东西。我非找到不可!我从他头发开始，不漏过一个地方，忽然之间，摸到他胸膛上的皮肉有点古怪。”带土想到这里，喉头不禁发出几下干枯苦涩的笑声。他似乎又回到了山洞之中，大雨淋得他全身早就湿透了，但他身子忽然火热起来:“我仔细的摸索，原来他胸口移植了细胞，原来他是这样制作白绝的。‘你怕细胞被人盗去，于是移植在身上!’是啊，像初代这般的本事，细胞也会给你抢来，谁又保得定没人来偷咱们的呢?不过这下好办，我也移植了初代细胞，制作白绝是不在话下了。我用匕首把你左眼眶的三勾玉写轮眼剜下来，嗯，我要把这只眼睛自己装上，别让它腐烂，我永远带在身边，你就永远陪着我。” 

“那时候我不伤心啦，忽然之间，我听到有人在哈哈大笑，不过笑得很可怕，原来是我自己在笑。我用双手在地下挖了一个坑，把你埋在里面。你教了我功夫，我就用这功夫来挖坑埋你。我躲在山洞里，只怕给人找到。现今我不是他们对手，等我功夫练成之后，哼，每个人头顶心扦插一下。没有轮回眼而练这些功夫要伤身子?伤就伤啦，死也不怕，还怕甚么伤不伤的?总之我要练成最厉害的武功。冥冥中真是有天意的，倘若贼汉子不把细胞移植在皮肉上，我被石头砸了下来，只能等死，他捡到我又有甚么用?这些年来，他跟我风流快活之时，从来不脱上身衣衫，原来是为了这个......”想到这里，他脸上又火热起来，长长的叹了口气。“甚么都完了，斑，你在阴世也这般念着我吗?你若是娶了个死鬼做老婆，咱们可永远没了没完......” 

“我爱你。” 

“你知道我这个样子只是在模仿你吧?” 

“对，我就爱你这个样子。” 

“我们互为半身。你以为村子里的男孩儿会让你快乐吗？别犯傻了，你要的是我，宝贝。”

他走近一步，见带土睁眼瞧着他，微微吃了一惊，道:“你没死么？”带土道:“好像没死。”一个问得不通，一个答得有趣，两人一想，都忍不住笑了起来。那老人笑道:“你既不死，躺在这里一动不动的干甚么？倒吓了我一跳。”带土道:“我从上面摔下来，把半边身子都跌没了，只好在这里躺着。”

带土毫不生气，只淡淡的道:“不错，我临死之前，要再明明白白地问他一句话。我听了之后，方能死得瞑目。”斑大奇。只听带土道:“我有一句话问你，你须得老老实实回答。”斑道:“是我自己的事，自可明白相告。是旁人的事，可没这么容易就说。”料想带土不愿将轮回眼归还，他已打好主意跟他们敷衍，让带土回头，是以没把言语说得决绝了，似乎颇有商量的余地。带土道:“旁人的事，要我操甚么心？我问你，对你来说，我到底是什么？” 

带土道:“斑，你别再跟我为难了，大家两下罢斗，岂不是好?”斑喜道:“好啊，我本来就盼望这样。过来吧，现在你也应该还是救世主才是。”带土缓缓摇头，说道:“我不是你，不和你月之眼啦。” 

斑霍地冷笑，说道:“怎么?你到这时候才说这种言语，公然反叛于我?” 

带土道:“我本来就是反叛，难道你到此刻方知?”斑向他凝望良久，脸上的愤怒和惊诧慢慢消退，显得又是温柔，又是失望，终于又长叹一声，说道:“我早就知道了，不过要听你亲口说了，我才肯相信那是千真万确，当真无可挽回。”这几句话说得竟是十分凄苦。 

带土心肠本软，这时更加抵受不住他如此难过，几乎便欲冲口而出:“我听你的话便是。”但这念头一瞬即逝，立即把持住心神，可是也想不出甚么话来劝慰。两人默默对视了好一会。

带土听了笑道:“你们听听，这是吃了他们家一点子白绝，就来使唤人了。”泉奈笑道:“倒求你，你倒说这些闲话，吃茶吃水的。你既吃了我们家的绝，怎么还不给我们家作媳妇？"众人听了一齐都笑起来。带土红了脸，一声儿不言语，便回过头去了。

斑冷笑道:“你还真是不出我所料，选择跟她一样的去符咒方式干甚么?”带土大吃一惊，自识斑以来，见他始终坐在椅子上睡觉，越瞧越是怜悯，竟没瞧出他设此毒计。白绝明知带土误会，但都怕斑狠毒厉害，谁也不敢稍露口风。黑绝更是怕计划失败。以致带土一直蒙在鼓里，这时听斑一说，呆了半晌，问道:“甚......甚么?”斑道:“你听到了。”带土颤声道:“你说甚么一样的方式?”斑冷笑两声。带土眼前一花，头脑中一阵晕眩，定过神来，不禁又气又恨，心想:“我怎么如此胡涂，竟为了一个骗子如此......。如今弄得身败名裂，我......我也不要活了。”他性子倔犟执拗，心中越气，脸上越是露出笑容，左颊露出一个酒窝，说道:“我真是胡涂啦!”但饶是他要强好胜，终究倏遭大变，心神不定，不由得眼前一黑，浑身发软。 

斑柔声道:“带土，留下陪我罢，在长门准备好之前。”带土道:“不，我还得到雾隐去，去做血雾的水影呢。”斑微微一笑，道:“做血雾之里的头儿，啰唆得紧，也没有甚么好玩。”带土道:“我答允了你月之眼，非做不可。”斑叹道:“那就做几天试试，若是嫌烦，那就立即传给别个罢。你以后还来瞧我不瞧?”

带土见他不语，讪讪的掷下树枝，道:“真令你笑掉了牙齿，我人太蠢，隔了十多天，便记不全啦。” 

斑道:“你说是在桥上跟岩忍过招，这才偷学到的?”带土红了脸道:“我知偷学人家武功，甚是不该。我扶着过马路的那些老婆婆们说，不得准许而拿了人家东西，便是小贼。我偷学了岩忍的剑招，只怕也是小贼了。只不过当时觉得这样使剑实在很好，不知不觉中便记了一些。” 

斑喜道:“你只一晚功夫，便学到这般模样，那已是绝好的资质。我那些忍术，你也学得会的。这样吧，你就拜我为师好了......” 

白绝插口道:“斑，那不好。”斑奇道:“为什么不好?”白绝笑嘻嘻的，道:“他是四代弟子，你要收他，那你岂不是要平空矮了三辈?”斑脸色一沉，道:“三辈就三辈，又有什么了不起?长门没人监管，定要自己乱用轮回眼，我这回死了岂能再活转来?只有快快把带土教会了武功，才能成我大事，眼下事势紧迫，那还顾得到什么辈份大小?带土，我宇智波斑今日要开宗立派，收你做我月之眼派的首徒，你拜不拜师?” 

斑哼了一声，道:“不识好歹的小鬼，你可累得我外家的曾孙也没有了。” 

佐助一怔，过了半晌，才明白他的意思，原来说他也来送死，就不能和大蛇丸成亲生子，说道:“带土在海边等你，他说等你三个月，要是到三月初八还不见你的面，他就砸了你山洞，再不见你。”斑长眉一竖，道:“他不到木叶去？”佐助道:“带土听你这么说，气得不得了，他骂你......骂你......”斑道:“骂我什么？”佐助道:“他骂你是老疯子呢。他说那帮轻薄鬼嚼嘴弄舌，造谣骗人，你这老疯子脑筋不灵，居然便信了他们的。带土说若要真去，定也是带着九尾去。”斑哈哈大笑，道:“不错，不错，正该如此。” 

带土听了他指点的窍要，问明了其间的种种疑难，潜心记忆，但觉这两门遁术俱是奥妙精深，算来纵有小成，至少也得在半年之后，若要稳胜，更非一年不可，说道:“斑，要立时胜了他们，那是无法可想的了。”斑道:“一年之期转瞬即过。那时你以十四五岁的年纪，即已练成这般武功，还嫌不足么？”带土道:“我......我不是为我自己......”斑拍拍他肩膀，温言道:“你一年之后为我胜了他们，已极承你情。我当年自弃九尾，难道今日不该受一点报应么？”说着长叹一声。 

（今天也非常想看憔悴忧郁的结局带土穿越回去遇见意气风发的少族长斑）

带土神气极是古怪地瞧着斑，低声问道:“你说甚么？”声音虽低，却十分耐听。邻桌那年轻汉子一怔，突然扭头看过来，笑道:“可惜，可惜！”另一名汉子笑道:“兄弟，这小子的身材硬是要得，半张脸蛋嘛，却是钉鞋踏烂泥，翻转石榴皮，格老子好一张麻皮。”那年轻忍者哈哈大笑。 

斑气往上冲，伸右手往桌上重重一拍，说道:“甚么东西，两个不带眼的狗崽子，却到我们宇智波来撒野！” 

等到慢慢醒转，只觉身上冰冷，带土急忙伸手去抱尸体，却抱了个空。他一惊跃起，只见仍是在那地洞之下，陈设仍是一般的整齐，可是斑的尸体却已影踪不见。他十分惊惶，绕着地洞奔了几圈，尸体到了何处，找不到半点端倪。回顾座椅上断裂的管子，显然并不是梦，险些儿又再晕去，定了定神，四下里又寻了一遍，这具尸体竟如生了翅膀般飞得无影无踪。桥下塘水甚浅，他下水去掏了一遍，哪有甚么踪迹?这样，他到了水之国，问到了雾隐，找到了水影，心中却无时无刻不在思索:“斑的尸体到哪里去了?有人路过，搬了去么?给野兽拖了去么?”想到他托付了自己而丧命，自己却连他的尸身也不能照顾周全，不禁心中大恸。 

带土听了笑道:“你往那去呢？”斑道:“我回家种白绝去。”带土笑道:“我跟了你去。”斑道:“我拔管去了。”带土道:“你死了，我顶你的名字！”斑一闻此言，登时将脸放下来，问道:“想是你要死了，胡说的是什么！你家倒有几个同辈亲族呢，明儿都死了，你几个身子去顶这许多名字？明儿我倒把这话告诉别人去评评。”带土自知这话说的造次了，后悔不来，登时脸上红胀起来，低着头不敢则一声。 

斑曰:“小子知十尾之变化否？”带土曰:“未知其详。”斑曰:“十尾能胖能瘦，能升能隐；胖则兴云吐炮，瘦则隐介藏形；升则飞腾于宇宙之间，隐则潜伏于魔像之内。乘时变化，天变地异，犹人得志而纵横四海。十尾之为物，可比世之英雄。小子骨貌清奇，亦为名门之后，必知当世英雄。请试指言之。”带土曰:“后生肉眼安识英雄？”斑曰:“休得过谦。”带土曰:“土自幼长于木叶，天下英雄，实有未知。”斑曰:“既不识其面，亦闻其名。”带土曰:“雨隐山椒鱼半藏，兵粮足备，可为英雄？”斑笑曰:“冢中枯骨，汝早晚必擒之！”带土曰:“志村团藏，虎踞木叶暗部，部下能事者极多，可为英雄？”斑笑曰:“团藏色厉胆薄，好谋无断；干大事而惜身，见小利而忘命：非英雄也。”带土曰:“有一人名称金色闪光，威镇五国：波风水门可为英雄？”斑曰:“水门虽不乏精明，然以白身周旋于木叶，吾料不能久矣，非英雄也。”带土曰:“有一人血气方刚，救死扶伤——纲手乃英雄也？”斑曰:“纲手藉祖父之名，非英雄也。”带土曰:“有一人名称忍术教授，三代火影，可为英雄乎？”斑曰:“猿飞虽系世家，乃守户之犬耳，何足为英雄！”带土曰:“如日向一族、风影罗砂、忍刀七人等辈皆何如？”斑鼓掌大笑曰:“此等碌碌小人，何足挂齿！”带土曰:“舍此之外，土实不知。”斑曰:“夫英雄者，胸怀大志，腹有良谋，有包藏宇宙之机，吞吐天地之志，且审时度势，自养其韬，待得良机，必救世人于水火。”带土曰:“谁能当之？”斑以手指带土，后自指，曰:“今天下英雄，救世之主，惟汝与斑耳！”


End file.
